1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a drum type heat exchanger for effectively ventilating and purifying room air of a factory, a building or a house and the like, more specifically the heat exchanger of which a heat transfer means is formed as a rotatable drum, so that a whole volume of the heat exchanger is significantly reduced so as to be excellent in aspect of a handling and an installation space, and an operation cycle of the heat exchanger is shortened while a sufficient heat transfer area being secured so as to improve an overall performance of the heat exchanger in aspect of efficiency.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, most of means for ventilating inner spaces of a factory, a building and a house are apparatuses directly discharging and introducing air such as a fan.
Such ventilating means are not efficient in aspect of thermal efficiency as they discharge cool or warm air in a room as it is in summer or winter.
Many heat exchangers of heat transfer type for making up for these defects have been developed recently.
This heat transfer type heat exchanger takes heat and moisture from an introduced flow of the air and transfer them to a discharged flow of the air so that it carries out preferable ventilation and maintains an air condition. The heat exchanger includes a fan or a blower as means for generating pressure necessary for opposite flows of a discharged air and introduced air to pass through the heat exchanger.
In the heat transfer type heat exchanger, technology for an application of a heat transfer means is more important than anything else in order to raise heat transfer efficiency between the opposite air flows, and much research and development thereto have been achieved.
For example, the heat exchanger having a disk shaped heat transfer means which is typical in conventional heat exchangers is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 274948 (which was filed on Feb. 7, 2002 by the applicant of the present application and granted late on). However, as this heat exchanger should make a size of the disk to be large to ensure a sufficient heat transferring area, an entire area and a volume of the heat exchanger become larger such that the heat exchanger is inconvenient to handle and occupies a large space to be installed. Additionally, in case of the disk having a diameter of 450 mm or more, as a radius of rotation is long and it takes much time to rotate the disk, the satisfactory thermal efficiency can not be properly obtained.
Therefore, gradually increased is a request for an improvement of the heat exchanger which is improved without limitation to conventional design such that it includes the heat transfer means having the high efficiency, and has reduced area and volume such that a handling and an installation is easy.